


The Beginning

by IridescentPlume



Series: Chance Encounters [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who (2005), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Circus, Crossover, Gen, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentPlume/pseuds/IridescentPlume
Summary: After taking a wrong turn, the Doctor and Donna end up just outside Metropolis where a circus is setting up..





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is planned to be a series of one-shots but I may not get to any others. I plan on each one-shot being a different time when Dick Grayson and the Doctor run into each other. Not necessarily in the same order. But unlike a certain professor, Dick doesn't see the need to keep a diary. He prefers to just wing it.

The Beginning

Donna held on for dear life as the TARDIS shuddered and bucked. The Doctor flew around the console, flipping switches, pushing buttons, and occasionally beating something with a hammer.

“Just wait until you see Pavocristat! The entire planet is one giant, cultivated forest. The Pavocristata build their homes in the trees. Just think, entire cities, built like giant tree houses. And the people themselves, oh, just you wait ‘til you see  them! Considered the most beautiful race in the universe. Mostly by them. Their feathers are iridescent blue and teal, with a splash of purple and just a hint of gold. They have six wings and a long, flowing tail. Oh, you won’t believe their tails! When they fly and dance in the air, they fan out their tails and if the sun catches it just right, and it always does, they sparkle, like a diamond. You know, people come from all over the universe to catch their shows.” He flipped one last lever and the TARDIS lurched to a stop.

“You make them sound like peacocks,” Donna said.

“Yeah, well, they kind of are. Descended from them anyway. They’re like giant, six-winged, seven foot tall peacock people.”

“You took me across the galaxy to look at peacocks?”

“They’re not actually peacocks. No more than you are a monkey. Although come to think of it,” he trailed off and examined Donna critically.

“Oy! Watch it Space man!”

“Anyway, people pay a lot of money to see their annual performance. It takes years to get tickets. And I just so happen to have some. Well, I have psychic paper, which is just as good.” He held up the psychic paper and they grinned at each other. “Now, Donna Noble, are you ready to see the most amazing, beautiful, fantastic performance you have ever seen or ever will see.”

“Absolutely!” Donna said, and rushed to the door.

“Wait! Just one more thing,” The Doctor said, rushing after her and then jumping in front of the door just as she got to it.

“What is it?” Donna asked, crossing her arms.

“Just be careful what you say about them. Especially anywhere they can hear you. They are a beautiful and talented race, and they know it. They are also incredibly proud. And are insulted very easily. They’re liable to bite the heads off of anyone who even looks at them the wrong way. Literally. They have very sharp beaks. So just, try not to say anything where they can hear you, okay?”

“Are you saying you think I’ll insult them?”

“Well…”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You do tend to talk a lot. And you don’t always sensor what you say.”

“I’ll have you know that I can be very diplomatic. I know how to flatter people.” She pushed past him and opened the door. And then stopped short in surprise. A human boy stood before her, blinking up at them curiously. He looked young, maybe around 6 or 7. He had black hair and some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He then grinned. One of his top teeth was missing. He was adorable. He looked like the type of kid that would be on a television commercial selling cereal.

“Oh, yeah,” Donna said to the Doctor. “I see what you mean. Very dangerous. I’ll really have to watch myself.”

“What?” The Doctor asked. “Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get to Pavocristat?” They both stepped out of the TARDIS and the door closed behind them.

The boy cocked his head to the side. “What’s Pavocristat?” he asked.

“Whats…?” The doctor trailed off and looked around them. They were in an open field on a small hill. Just behind the boy and down the hill a short distance, he could see trucks and trailers. A bunch of people were milling about setting up booths and tents. “We’re not on Pavocristat, are we?”

“I don’t think so,” the boy said. “Unless it’s the name of the hill. Is that what the hill is called?”

“What?” the doctor asked.

“People like to name hills sometimes. I don’t know why. It’s not like it’s going to come if you call it,” the boy said, and then giggled at his own joke.

“Not usually, no.” The Doctor said. “Where are we, by the way.”

“Fairgrounds, just outside of Metropolis. I’ve never been to Metropolis. This is our third tour in America but our first time in Metropolis. I’ve been looking for Superman. I thought that I would have an easier time spotting him from the hill, since it’s higher, and he tends to fly around a lot. Are you magicians?”

Both Donna and the Doctor had to take a minute to process the non sequitur.

“What makes you think we’re magicians?” Donna asked.

“Well, your box kind of just came out of no where. And it looks like there’s more room inside. I saw when you opened the door. It’s like Mary Poppins’ bag.”

“Mary Poppins’ bag?” the Doctor asked, sounding slightly offended. “My TARDIS is nothing like Mary Poppins’ bag.”

“Actually, it kinda is,” Donna said. The Doctor frowned at her.

“If you want to join up with us, you’ll have to talk to Pop Haly,” the boy said. “He’s in charge.”

“Haly,” the Doctor muttered, “why do I know that name?”

“It’d be great if you do!” the boy said. “The last magicians we had weren’t very nice. They drank too much and were mean to the kids.” The boy frowned. “You’re supposed to be nice to kids at circuses. It’s the whole point.” He studied them, looking them up and down. “Are you nice to kids? You look like you would be, but my mom says you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

 “Your mother sounds like a smart woman.” The Doctor said.

“The smartest,” the boy agreed.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m the Doctor and this is my friend Donna.” She waved and smiled when she was introduced.

“Hi! I’m Dick.”

“People actually call you that?” Donna asked, before she could sensor herself. The Doctor elbowed her. “Ow!” she hissed and glared at him.

“Yeah,” Dick said, looking a little confused. “It’s my name, why wouldn’t people call me that?”

“No reason,” the Doctor said with a smile. “So tell me, Dick, this circus,” he gestured to the crowd setting up in the background. “You live there?”

Dick grinned. “Yeah! It’s great!”

“Are your parents performers?”

“Not just my parents, my whole family. Even me! We’re a family act,” he puffed out his chest proudly. “We’re the very best in the whole world. Want to see what I can do?” Before either of them could responsd, he did a cartwheel towards the Doctor, then leapt at him, doing a handspring off his shoulders, then a summersault midair, landing with a flourish on the roof of the TARDIS.

Donna and the Doctor just gaped at him.

“Richard John Grayson!” an angry voice called from below. Dick cringed slightly. Donna and the Doctor turned to see a woman in her late twenties march up the hill. “How many times do I have to tell you,” she scolded as she approached them. “We do not use people as spring boards, especially without their permission. And you cannot commandeer other people’s property into your own personal playground. Now get down from there at once!” She turned to the other two adults as Dick did a double summersault off the roof. “I do apologize for my son. He can be a bit enthusiastic.”

“You’re son, Richard Grayson,” the Doctor said, his eyes wide in shock.

“Yes.” The woman walked up behind the boy and put her hands on his shoulders, so that they both faced the travelers. “Now what do you say to these nice people?”

“I’m sorry I jumped on you and your box. I know people aren’t for climbing on.” The way he said it made Donna think that he had to make similar apologies in the past.

“That’s okay,” Donna said, “between you and me, the look on the Doctor’s face was totally worth it,” she winked at the boy and he grinned again.

His mother sighed, but seemed to be fighting back a smile. “Please don’t encourage him. He’s bad enough.”

“No way,” Dick said, twisting his head so he was grinning at his mom. “Did you see that flip? That was perfect form!”

“Oh my little robin, what am I going to do with you?”

“You’re Robin!” the Doctor exclaimed in delight. They all turned to look at him, he was staring at the boy, grinning like a loon. In two strides he was next to the boy. He bent down and grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously, grinning all the while. “That was fantastic! You can climb on my TARDIS whenever you want. Richard Grayson! It is an honor!”

“Uh, thanks?” Dick said, glancing up at his mother, uncertainly.

She was now frowning at the crazy man while she pulled her boy away from him.

“Sorry about my friend,” Donna said, seeing the mother’s reaction. “He’s enthusiastic, too. Just loves circuses.” She elbowed him. “Stop being creepy,” she hissed.

“And Mrs. Grayson,” the Doctor said. “It is so nice to meet you. I can’t believe that I’m here, talking with the Flying Graysons. What an honor. I’m a big fan!”

“Are you going to watch the show tonight?” Dick asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” the Doctor said. And then paused, studying the boy for a moment, trying to gauge his age. “You’re performing in Metropolis?” He asked, going for casual, but not quite achieving it. Donna looked at him funny.

“Yes. We got in last night.” Mrs. Grayson said. “We’re just working on some finishing touches and then the fairgrounds open at 2:00 pm this afternoon. Which is why I’ve come looking for you,” she said to her son. “We’re going to start practice soon.”

“Okay!” Dick chirped. “Nice meeting you! I’ll look for you. And don’t forget to find Pop Haly about joining us.” With one last wave, he turned and headed back down the hill with his mother. “They’re magicians,” the time-travelers heard him tell her as they walked away.

“Dick Grayson,” the Doctor said with a grin. “I cannot believe we just met _the_ Dick Grayson!”

“Who is he?” Donna asked.

“Only one of the best humans to have ever lived,” the Doctor explained. “He’s going to change the world. A symbol of hope and a beacon in the darkness. And he faces the darkness. Oh, he faces so much darkness. But he never lets it consume him. He always manages to land on his feet. He helps save the planet on more than one occasion.”

“But he’s just a boy. He’s a child.” Donna thought of that cheerful grin and was loathe picturing him facing any sort of darkness.

“Everyone starts out as a child,” the Doctor reminded her gently. “Heroes and villains alike. But Donna Noble, you have just met a true hero.”

She looked at him, her lips quirked into a little half smile. “I’ve already met a hero.”

The Doctor just smiled and then offered her his elbow. “Donna Noble, would you care to accompany me to the circus?”

“I’d love to,” Donna said, taking his arm. The two strode down the hill towards the festivities ahead of them. 


End file.
